This invention relates to apparatus for supplying a uniform and controlled flow of fuel to an internal combustion engine and more particularly relates to a carburetor insert for directing the stream of fuel and air emanating from the carburetor prior to introduction of the same to the cylinders of the engine.
The prior art describes a great many devices, which devices attempt to effect the air and gas mixture leaving the carburetor. These devices indicate that one can achieve an improvement in horsepower capability for the engine, while decreasig the pollutants and essentially improving efficiency. For examples of typical prior art devices, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,758 entitled Nebulizer for Hydrocarbon Engines issued on Sept. 9, 1919 to J. W. Brown. This patent shows a sleeve which is of a screen configuration which fits into a chamber leading into the cylinder and purportedly nebulizes fuel for more efficient combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,820 entitled Mixing Device for Explosive Engines issued on Oct. 25, 1921 to J. H. Fritz also shows a screen device which is placed at the intake port of a cylinder and operates to mix the fuel and air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,430 entitled Carburetor Adapter issued on June 29, 1976 to W. W. Stephens depicts an inserter which is positioned between the carburetor and the intake manifold. The patent describes a solid conical member which has a series of axial directed apertures through which the gas and air mixture leaving the carburetor is forced.
Other patents as U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,575 also describe an insert device which is used to concentrate fuel flow prior to introduction of the same into the engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,580 entitled Distribution Rectifier for Inlet Manifold Systems issued on Sept. 19, 1978 to R. G. Coats depicts an insert device which is inserted in the carburetor and employed to atomize fuel and to vaporize the fuel before introduction of the same into the cylinders.
As one can ascertain from the above noted prior art, there are many devices depicted which purport to assure more uniform mixing of fuel and air and which operate in conjunction with the carburetor to accomplish the gaseous distribution. In any event, there are various problems associated with such devices. Certain of the devices of the prior art are extremely difficult to produce and to install.
Other devices do not supply an even distribution of the air and fuel mixture and tend to distribute fuel unevenly as the fuel emanates from the carburetor. In general, many of these devices have never been employed as they suffer from various problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved carburetor insert device, which device serves to increase engine efficiency and therefore results in a substantial fuel savings, while further assuring that there is an even flow pattern of fuel emanating from the carburetor which results in a uniform distribution to the cylinders of the automobile.